In the Air Tonight
by Ernie628
Summary: He thinks for the first time in ages that Heaven must exist, because it's in her eyes...
1. Chapter 1

In the Air Tonight

_Summary:_ He thinks for the first time in ages that Heaven must exist, because it's in her eyes.

_Author's Notes:_ This was some-what inspired by a few lyrics in the song "In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins. It's my first un-angst story in a while, so yay! BA just make me all happy! It may be a bit OOC, as I've only been watching CI for a month, so sorry about that! I'm also thinking of continuing with a second chapter...possibly a love scene...so let me know what you think...reviews are more than welcome! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ I am Dick Wolf and Phil Collins, so I own everything...haha, not.

He's been waiting for this moment his entire life. She's never looked more beautiful as she does in the pouring rain, simply standing there. His words echo between the rain drops, each one touching her skin, sinking into her body.

Neither of them move. The city sounds have faded away, leaving only the ragged sounds of their breathing. His heart hammers painfully in his chest, he never meant to spill his secret. She hasn't said a word, and he thinks everything is probably ruined.

She tries to think of something to say, but her throat is clogged with a million unspoken words. Her eyes blur as she looks at him, drenched and full of fear, she hopes he can't tell the difference between her tears and rain.

Her voice is husky when she finally speaks.

"Bobby...you mean more to me than anyone in this world, somehow you became a part of me, and it scares me."

He thinks now would be the time to just walk away, save himself. He can't listen to her try to rationalize everything.

He slowly meets her eyes again, surprised to see a million emotions swirling around in their depths.

"I don't think anyone has ever reached that deep inside of me...not even _him_. I thought he was the love of my life, but compared to _this_," she gestures at the space between them, "it was puppy love."

"Don't...A..Alex, I shouldn't have said anything, and I'm s..sorry."

He's surprised when she moves closer to him. She reaches down to tangle her fingers with his. She looks up at him, a soft smile on her face.

"I love you, Bobby. I'm not sorry, either."

"R..Really?"

"Really. When you said that you believed in soul-mates, and I was yours...I was just stunned. I never thought you'd ever admit anything to me. That's why I had to leave the bar. I just felt so overwhelmed. I don't think Logan and Barek were expecting it either."

He thinks for the first time in ages that Heaven must exist, because it's in her eyes.

"I love you Alex, you complete me in ways I never thought possible. I...need you more than anyone, and I just never could say it to you. I don't know what came over me, but I can't keep it inside."

She smiles again, and slips her arm around his neck to pull him down to her. He kisses her softly, then a bit harder as he slides his arms around her, lifting her off the ground. She squirms against him, laughing.

"I'm not going to ever let you go," He whispers, sending shivers down her spine.

"I hope not," She says as she kisses him again, "but I think we need to get out of these wet clothes..."

He smiles as he sets her back on the sidewalk, "Yeah, I don't want you getting sick."

She playfully hits his arm as they walk toward her apartment, the rain falling down around them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Author's Notes:_ Here is the love scene, very much M- for mature! Sorry for the super, super long delay, it was surprisingly hard to write. Hope you like and reviews are most appreciated!

_Disclaimer: _They're on my Christmas List, but they aren't mine yet...

The walk is short, only a few blocks, but to Bobby, it takes ages. He doesn't think he's ever wanted anyone the way he wants Alex. He's used every ounce of willpower to stop himself from pushing her against the nearest building and having his way with her. He thinks she'd probably slap him if he tried it...so he locks that fantasy away...for a later time.

Alex is calm...on the outside. Inside, she's a jumble of emotion. She's been wondering if this would ever happen, and it's so close. It doesn't help that Bobby looks so damn sexy all soaking wet. She's had to stop herself from jumping him right then and there. "No need to scare him off the first time, Al," she thinks.

They reach her building and stop in front, both of them fully aware that this night changes everything, forever.

"Alex...if you're not sure..."

"I'm sure Bobby, I love you, and I trust you."

He can only smile, she _loves _him.

He turns and pulls her closer, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'll always love you Alex, and this is more than I ever hoped."

She feels tears in her eyes, she never thought she would find anyone else, yet here he is, holding her close.

She tilts her head up, and presses her lips to his; they don't need words right now.

Alex leads the way, her hand twined with Bobby's. She unlocks the door and goes to open it, but Bobby is quicker and scoops her into his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

She squirms half-heartedly and finally settles against him.

Bobby smiles and carries her inside. He kicks the door shut and proceeds to carry her to the bedroom.

He is gentle as he lays her on the bed and sits beside her. He brushes her wet hair away from her face and kisses her again.

She smiles softly against his lips and begins to unbutton his shirt, her fingers brushing against his bare skin.

She pushes his shirt off and lazily wraps her arms around him, resting her head on his chest, right on his pounding heart.

"I've wanted this for so long, Bobby," she whispers softly.

He swallows the lump in his throat; he's wanted it forever.

She lifts her head and kisses him, her tongue teases his and the kiss deepens as he pulls her closer.

His hands roam under her wet top, touching her bare back and drawing little circles. She moans against his lips and pulls away.

"You want to take that off now?"

He smirks at her, and unbuttons her shirt, slowly and carefully. He pushes it off and removes her lacy white bra, never taking his eyes away from her face.

She grins when he finally gives in and looks at her bare breasts.

He's been wondering exactly what Alexandra Eames' breasts would look like, and his fantasies are nothing compared to the perfection of the real thing.

He kisses her again, pushing her back against the pillows. She closes her eyes when his lips press against her neck and slowly inch down to tease her nipples.

Alex moans softly as his tongue playfully licks her hardened nipples. All she can think is that he has a fantastic tongue and he knows how to use it well. She arches her back, pressing closer to him, and feeling vaguely like they are far too dressed.

Bobby kisses his way back to her lips and Alex wraps her arms around his neck. He moves his hands down to the waistband of her pants and slowly unzips and unbuttons. She murmurs encouragingly and he pulls away from her to ease them down.

She smiles and huskily whispers, "Your turn."

She sits up and reaches for his belt, unbuckling it quickly. She unbuttons and unzips his slacks, then reaches her hand inside to cup and caress his hardened member.

He closes his eyes at her touch and groans in agonizing pleasure as she strokes him.

He finally opens his eyes and removes her hand. She complies and he allows her to remove his pants and boxers.

She blushes at his naked form, thinking it's safe to say that all the ladies room gossip is right. The man is very, very well endowed, and that's all for _her_!

He kisses her neck and runs his hands up and down her sides. He slowly slides his hand into the waistband of her panties, tangling his fingers in her soft hair as he slides two fingers into her wet folds.

She moans and arches her hips to him. He caresses and strokes her with his finger and slips two inside of her, hardening even more at the sound of her breathless cries.

He moves his lips from her neck to her breasts to her stomach. He eases her panties down, sliding them off and throwing them to the floor. Naked, sexy, aroused Alex is beyond beautiful and he can't help but thank some higher power for gracing him with this goddess before him.

He presses a gentle kiss to her lips, then moves down to her soft thatch of hair, she whimpers softly in anticipation and arches her hips to him.

He slides his tongue into her slit, and she cries out arching and opening her thighs wider. He licks and teases her folds, slow and playful at first, but harder and faster as she gasps and pants. She tangles her fingers into his curls, crying out his name, begging him for release. He moves his tongue over her sensitive clit and pushes two fingers inside of her, stroking her g-spot and bringing her to a trembling climax. She cries his name and he looks up to see her face, a look of udder bliss.

He moves up, kisses her neck. He puts one hand on one side of her head to hold himself up and the other around her waist to bring her closer. She slides her hand around his neck and uses the other to guide him inside her.

He slides inside of her, and they both cry out at the contact. She opens her thighs wider and wraps her legs around his waist. He moves slowly at first, gently in and out. She knows he's trying not to crush her, but she wants more, she needs him more than she's ever needed anything in her life.

He's trying to control himself, he doesn't want to scare her off, but he's having a hard time. His control snaps at the breathy gasp of "harder, harder" in his ear and he slams into her, faster, rougher and harder.

She likes this Bobby, wild, untamed, passionate. He moves inside of her, both of them pushing together and pulling apart. Her nails dig into his back and his fingers dig into her hips as he thrusts inside of her.

He's almost there; he wants it to end, but to never be over. He can't hold on any longer and they both cry out in the pleasure of his release.

They are both silent after, each one trying to catch their breath. Bobby rolls off of Alex and slides his arm around her, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

"I love you, so much, Bobby," she says with a glowing smile.

"I love you, Alex, always," he says, happier than he's been in ages.

They lay there for a few moments, content to relax and collect their thoughts.

"…So you up for round two?"


End file.
